Labyrinth of Steele
by Jenny-Taylor2
Summary: Laura wishes she had never met Remington.She runs the labyrinth to try and get him back and meets jareth and Sarah. Will she get Remington and the kids back and put everything back to normal or will she be alone forever?Read it and find out! please reviw


The Labyrinth Of Steele

On a street in a quiet park of Los Angeles stood a the Steele household clearly visible through the heavy rain that was pouring down and the flashes lightning lit it as it had been lit in the day. The door was closed but the voices inside could be heard for miles.

"Her… a cheap tart" A womans' voice screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Screamed back another voice. A mans' "

What were you thinking? Honestly Remington after all we have been through to get here. All the hurdles, INS, everything. What about me and the kids? You threw that all away for a ONE STUPID FLING!" said the woman, shouting even louder.

"You think I cheated on you?" said Remington, the man, in shock. The woman didn't reply but simply took in one deep breath. "Laura?" questioned Remington in his 'tell me what's going on' voice. He was very confused about the whole situation.

Laura stared at Remington with wide eyes and stated "You admit it!"

"NO Laura I could never do that to you" Remington pleaded.

"Liar!" she screamed. "I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU" She added whilst yelling at the top of her lungs.

Outside thunder clapped.

"What?" Now Remington was just devastated.

"You heard" Laura said with her arms crossed over her chest. Remington took one last look at Laura and then walked out of the front door. As he walked down the hall to the door he heard Laura whisper "Run away like every man in my life". Remington longed to turn around and pull her into a tight embrace and tell her that he would never leave her, that he would always be there for her but he knew that Laura wouldn't listen and the whole argument would just happen all over again. As the door shut, Laura sat down on the sofa and placed her head in her and let the tears that she fought so hard to hold back run down her cheeks. Her words echoed through her head 'I wish I had never met you'. Then every thing went into darkness.

October 1st 1982 Laura's house

Ring Ring Ring!

Laura Holt pulled herself up of the sofa taking her time to get her bearings and answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver

"Hey Laura its Murphy"

"Oh morning" she said sleepily

"Morning, I was just calling to say that Mr Hunter isn't going to be able to hire us. Something about his car not being suitable to sell. So you don't have to work today which I know you will anyway but I was wondering if you wanted to come golfing with me"

"Sorry Murphy but I am really tired and i have paperwork to do at the office".

"Come on Laura its Sunday"

"I know Murphy but I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye Laura" Murphy said realising he had no chance of winning

"Bye" Laura replied and hung up the phone.

She fell back on her sofa and fell asleep again.

She awoke at 6:45 'I slept all day!' she thought to herself and looked out the living room window into the rain that was pouring down her window. Lightning struck and thunder clapped frightening Laura who wasn't fully awake yet. She walked into her bedroom but before she could switch on the light she saw a dark figure standing by her balcony. She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Hello Laura" Said a rather unusual looking man.

"Who the hell are you?" Laura stood in shock.

"Jareth the king of the goblins" he said with that well known smirk on his face

"How do you know my name?"

"No time for chit chat Laura. I have taken your beloved Remington away as you asked"

"But he isn't even real I just created him". Now Laura was really confused. She shocked herself when she realised that she had told a complete stranger her deep dark secret.

"I think you will find he is Laura but he won't be for long unless you solve the labyrinth before the thirteen hours are out".

He turned to fly away back to his castle

"WAIT!"

He turned back around to face Laura

"How do I get to this labyrinth?"

Jareth reached out his hand "By following me"

Laura took his hand and as soon as she did she found herself in a narrow space. It looked like a brick corridor in an old castle. She looked around to any turning but all she saw was a never ending corridor. Laura started running. Hoping she would find an opening .


End file.
